011214nullarsami
aibohphilicGapeseed AG began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 15:52 -- 03:52 AG: sami 03:52 AG: I'm getting new eyeballs ||3 03:52 AA: Hi Null. 03:52 AA: What? How? 03:52 AG: well. please keep this to yourself, I don't want to fuck it up until it happens. 03:53 AG: but I miiiight be getting healed soon. 03:53 AA: Okay. My lips are sealed! 03:53 AG: fingers crossed. 03:53 AA: How are you being healed? 03:53 AG: uhm. I feel like I should keep that a secret 03:53 AA: You're not trying time magic, are you? Because Jack really doesn't like other people using time magic. 03:53 AG: but it does involve jack and he's a dick for not helping libby but w/e 03:53 AG: he says she's more powerful without her eyes so that's his reason *shrug* 03:53 AA: That's....weird. 03:53 AG: it'll be nice to see again, that's all I'm saying. I'm pretty excited (|| 03:54 AA: Yeah! Seeing is great! I'm so happy for you Null! 03:54 AG: we completed vejant's world! 03:54 AA: Wow, really? 03:54 AG: and kicked that loser off the team ehehehehe 03:54 AA: I don't think I know Vejant. 03:54 AG: yeah he's a bird douche 03:54 AG: a yellowblood 03:54 AG: or, gold blood 03:54 AG: or pissblood, whatever 03:54 AA: Aww. Why did you kick him off the team? 03:55 AA: Oh, I'll bet it's a numbers thing, right? 03:55 AA: Because we're going to be sending you guys Katie, so you've got to make room? 03:55 AG: well. apparently when you finish the first world you vote on whose world you're going to next and who gets sent to another team 03:55 AG: yeah, probably! I think it might be an every world thing. to keep the trolls from getting cooped up with each other and causing bloodshed 03:55 AG: a smart move on libby's part to be perfectly honest, I was about to destroy that asshole 03:56 AG: I actually tried to pants him but I'm blind so I almost showed off maenam's bulge, that was awkward 03:56 AA: Oh. Well maybe that's good then. It'd be bad if you guys ended up hurting each other because of aggression or whatever. 03:56 AA: Oh no! Poor Maenam! Was she terribly embarrassed? 03:56 AG: ehehehe nah I didn't manage anything, she's slippery like an eel 03:57 AA: Heh. 03:57 AG: I'm the best at stealth though for real 03:58 AG: the place leading to the denizen was lousy with hummingbird imps 03:58 AA: Yeah, I remember you always seemed to appear out of nowhere on Derse. 03:58 AA: Oh, man. We just had to fight off dozens of spider imps! 03:58 AA: There were SO many of them. 03:58 AG: spider imps? blugh. 03:58 AA: Yeah. They sucked. 03:58 AG: well 03:58 AG: to be honest we didn't take all of ours head on 03:59 AG: we bombed a bunch of them and then I snuck past the rest 03:59 AG: I single handedly convinced vejant's denizen to come with us because he's useless ehehe 03:59 AA: We didn't take most of ours on either. I mean I did some magic at a bunch of them, but Beau got rid of most of them by using this switch to make the gears they were standing on go super fast. 03:59 AA: She almost got herself killed! 04:00 AG: magic,, magic is fake as shit 04:00 AA: Yeah, I imagine it's not REALLY magic. 04:00 AA: But it was super cool. Or at least I thought it was, until I used too much of it trying to save Beau. 04:00 AG: ((brb waking up nik)) 04:09 AG: 'too much of it', 04:09 AG: what do you mean 04:10 AA: Oh, um....I don't remember what happened, actually. But Beau told me I "went crazy" and smashed the thing we had to find as part of our quest for Hephaestus. 04:11 AA: ...and also put on that cursed sweater and now I can't take it off. 04:11 AG: ... what 04:11 AG: sami that's pretty freaking terrible 04:11 AG: that would be like if I convinced everyone that attacking the giant not human baby was a good idea 04:11 AA: Yeah. 04:11 AG: isn't that kind of your world quest, 04:11 AA: Yeah. 04:12 AA: I feel pretty terrible about it. Beau thinks it wasn't really me, just something that took over my body when I was weak. 04:12 AA: But I still kind of feel like it was my fault 04:12 AA: And by "kind of" I mean "pretty much entirely." 04:13 AG: well it sounds like you'll have to be careful not to push yourself too hard 04:13 AA: Actually, Nate got so scared he was going to shoot me afterward. Beau was angry at him, but I don't think he was wrong to. 04:14 AG: he was going to shoot you, jesus 04:14 AG: humans are just as awful as trolls then 04:14 AA: But don't tell Beau I said that. She'd probably kick my butt for saying it again. 04:14 AA: No, Nate was just trying to protect everyone else! 04:14 AA: He wasn't doing it to hurt me. 04:15 AG: well. it sounds like you're balish level scary/powerful, then 04:15 AG: he's been going crazy more and more often lately 04:15 AA: Wow. I guess I hadn't thought of it like that. 04:15 AG: idk, just be careful not to push yourself too hard 04:16 AG: all powerful items in this game come with some kind of danger 04:16 AG: or... all powers, period, I guess 04:16 AA: Yeah. Like I told Beau, I can't promise I won't go overboard if my friends are in mortal danger. 04:16 AG: I'm running into something similar with a 'henshin pen' I got from doir's corpse 04:16 AA: But I think I'm going to be real careful about using this stuff when they're not. 04:16 AA: Oh, is that the thing he turned into Dina with? 04:16 AG: it will obviously power me up but apparently it can rewrite my whole sheet and turn me into a different person. I'll have to do some creative alchemizing to make the changes impermanent 04:17 AG: I'm not sure. perhaps, I don't see him holding on to two items of power, he's kinda useless 04:17 AA: Hmm. They weren't permenant for Doir. 04:17 AA: He was REALLY different when he was Dina, but when he stopped being Dina he started being him again. 04:18 AA: ...but then again, he's been weird lately. I thought it was because he was still all twisted up inside because of Jack killing him, but I guess it could have something to do with turning into Dina. 04:19 AG: ((one sec sorry)) 04:22 AG: well, do you know what he alchemized his pen with 04:22 AA: No. Sorry. I could ask him if you'd like. 04:22 AG: I might be attempting something dangerous, to be honest 04:22 AA: But then again, I guess you could just as easily. 04:22 AG: I was thinking of using the motherboard from one of my best computers 04:22 AA: Well be careful! I guess after what I've done, I'm in no place to tell others "Don't do that dangerous thing," but I'd still hate to hear you got hurt or something. 04:27 AG: ehehehe yeah. I get what you mean, though. 04:27 AG: I'm going to rig it so it has a time limit or something, I think 04:27 AA: That's a good idea. 04:28 AG: so have you spoken to balish about 'the curse' 04:28 AG: now seems like a particularly good time, considering it's, like 04:28 AG: stuck on you or w/e 04:29 AA: No, I haven't. But you're right. I probably should. 04:29 AG: I mean, I'd get on his ass about it tbh. try not to be annoying, I mean, but 04:29 AG: he tends to be forgetful about anything not involving his precious libby 04:29 AA: Hehehe. I guess I can sort of understand that though. 04:30 AA: Sometimes when you feel really strongly about someone, it can give you tunnel vision. 04:32 AG: things are going well with beau, then, I assume, P|| 04:32 AA: Oh. Gosh. 04:32 AA: Yeah, they are, but I just said something so embarassing to her... 04:32 AA: ...I'm still kind of blushing about it. 04:33 AG: oooohhhhhhh, do tell 04:33 AA: Oh man, I don't know. It might make me sound....naughty or something. 04:37 AA: Okay, but look, don't go spreading this around. I don't want to get a reputation. 04:38 AA: We were talking about how rough nights are on me now when I go to sleep because of the Jack thing, and so she said she could be there next to me, like to give me moral support and stuff... 04:38 AA: ...but I thought she meant that she'd be like...."sharing a bed" with me, and got all embarassed. 04:39 AA: And then I blurted out that I wanted to do that stuff with her, I just thought it was too soon. 04:39 AA: Only it turns out that wasn't what she meant at all. 04:39 AA: And then I ran away. 04:41 AG: ((HAHHAHA I'M SORRY A REPUTATION HAHA)) 04:41 AA: And now I'm remembering it all and I'm kind of wishing I could just explode. 04:41 AG: oh maaaaaaaan 04:41 AG: that's freaking delicious 04:42 AG: you're so naive it's adorable 04:42 AG: I wonder what you'd say if 04:42 AG: actually you know what here 04:42 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG sends file 'beausami.txt ' -- 04:42 AA: It's not funny! She probably thinks I'm depraved or something now! 04:42 AA: What is this? 04:42 -- arcaneArtisan AA reads. -- 04:42 AG: just read it. 04:42 AA: Oh my god. 04:42 AG: I'll talk to you later bye! EHEHEHE 04:42 AA: OH MY GOD. 04:43 AG: EHEHEHE -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 16:43 --